Spook
by Batya000
Summary: "Some people are crazier than they think."


**AN/** No-beta, YAOI, Strong content, Spooky content. Okay so this is a story I've loved since 2010, it is  loosely based in The Emptiness because I am not the only crazy-ass writer that has done this to the world. **I did not** make a transcript (transcript is when you only copy and paste a story), the words written are mine, the plot line not much lol this is my first attempt at something this dark (I've avoided the gore stuff because I don't like that) I don't consider this a serious fic because I didn't even spend two days changing stuff, I literally wrote this today. I am working in Kintsugi and other tiny fluffy shots so yeah, read this meanwhile I finish the rest.

Sorry for the grammar mistakes (like I never correct them), my head is pounding and I want something done for today. PS: Check The Emptiness original story, it is way cooler and it goes in depth to everything I wrote here, it's like I only wrote tiny passages referencing the story. The story deserves much more light than you can imagine. Anyways, enjoy.

 **Summary:** "Some people are crazier than they think."

OOOOO

 **.**

 **Spook**

.

" _Today is April 16th, 1898. I am a sketch artist who lives in a small town called Slough, which is situated nineteen miles west of Charing Cross on the outskirts of Greater London. I live in secrecy with Youki, or at least I used to. He is dead and I may or I may not have a clue of who did this. But meanwhile I find exactly who dared take him from me, I will have to learn to sleep on my own, if I ever can and if I don't lose it in the way, I promise to claim vengeance for his death. So if you ever find this, years may have passed by and if it's on you to read my words, then probably you need to know that I am dead. But don't pity me, least get to know that I went down with answers, and you need to know that I did not rest a single day until the day I pray I had the chance to see him again._

– _Ranma Saotome, 16 Apr 1898"_ __

 _ **I NEED HELP**_

.

" _My hands are still shaking, I don't know how this even happened, I don't know if this even happened at all. I am stressed, I am upset but more than anything, I feel devastated. Was this some act of hateful intolerance? I honestly don't care, whoever did this will pay me with blood, and not only his, I will slaughter everyone and everything that it's dear to him, because Youki was all I had. He was all that I needed._

– _Ranma Saotome, 11 Apr 1898"_ __

 _ **1115567785 I THINK I AM LOST WHERE AM I**_

 _._

" _My eyes wander, Youki still looks exquisitely beautiful._

 _I can recollect better now. What happened? Someone killed Youki while I was sleeping. As sturdy as my words can cross to you, that is what happened to my love._

 _They say there is no special day until 'something' happens isn't it? The night that he was killed I went to the pub and drowned myself in the cheapest whisky I was offered, I came home and nothing was different, I didn't want anything to be different. I had sex with him and went to sleep. I woke up to vomit. To cry and scream, to curse at God and then ask him to give him back. Now I feel angrier. I have stopped crying. I will kill everyone I find. I will destroy the world that's on my reach. They did worse so let's say I am merciful._

– _Ranma Saotome, 11 Apr 1898"_ __

 _ **I WANT TO PUKE**_

 _._

" _I found out I did it._

– _Ranma Saotome, 11 Apr 1898"_ __

 _ **YOUKI WHY DID LEAVE ME**_

 _._

" _I buried him, my teeth are grinding, I can't stop looking behind me. They will come soon and find out I murdered the person with whom I shared my past 7 years. I don't know why I did it but I am a monster. He did nothing to me but love me. Please lord, kill me._

– _Ranma Saotome, 12 Apr 1898"_ __

 _ **SHUT THE FUCK UP I DON'T WANT TO EAT RIGHT NOW**_

 _._

" _I am certain I did this, when I went back to the bedroom I looked at myself in the mirror and I knew it._

– _Ranma Saotome, 13 Apr 1898"_ __

 _ **7777777777777777777 I HATE THIS I HATE THIS**_

 _._

" _I am not as certain anymore._

– _Ranma Saotome, 15 Apr 1898"_ __

 _ **WHY YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE IM CRAZY WHY YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE IM CRAZY WHY YOU**_

 _._

" _I think Youki is not dead, I am not certain about anything anymore._

– _Ranma Saotome, 17 Apr 1898"_ __

 _ **WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME AGAIN LIKE WE DID BEFORE I MISS YOUR BODY DO YOU MISS MINE**_

 _._

" _I decide to run from home. Did I forget he was alive? He is behind me, talking, he is stressing me out, I hate his voice right now, has his voice always been so dull and boring? I want him to leave. I am soaking underneath the storm and I slipped, he offered me his hand, I rejected it, I need him to leave me alone. Youki,_ _ **leave me alone**_ _, is it that hard to understand?_

– _Ranma Saotome, 18 Apr 1898"_ __

 _ **I LAUGH I LAUGH I LAUGH I LAUGH ITS CHOKING ME**_

 _._

" _I'm angry, I am upset at everything and I made Youki cry, again. He left, thanks God. But I am upset at myself for killing him, but if anything, I am sure he had to do with it, I won't just kill him out of thin air. It was him, all the way down it was him, he made me this and he pushed me to where I warned him there would not be a way back. It was him, his eyes, his kisses, he upsets me and it's all his fault. If he is dead then that's what he deserves._

– _Ranma Saotome, 18 Apr 1898"_ __

 _ **WHERE AM I YOUKI PLEASE SAVE ME**_

 _._

" _I'm a murderer aren't I? I look like one don't I? That pub looks lucky now isn't it? I am so ready to kill a couple of motherfuckers._

– _Ranma Saotome, 19 Apr 1898"_ __

 _ **DON'T SLEEP WITH HIM DON'T SLEEP WITH HIM IT HURTS IM WATCHING YOU**_

 _._

" _Is that it? Youki is that what you wanted?_

– _Ranma Saotome, 19 Apr 1898"_

 _ **BRING ME BACK**_

 _._

" _I bump over with a women and her child, the women looks at me like if I am some good soul, imbecile, she smiles and the kid just avoids me, he went behind his mother's legs. I am not surprised, they say kids can see your true face. As for that woman; what a lucky bitch, I am so_ _ **not**_ _in the mood to hear a child cry, otherwise I would have sliced her neck open. I guess the pub is my best bet._

– _Ranma Saotome, 19 Apr 1898"_ __

 _ **I AM STARVING**_

 _._

" _I finally enter, only 7 people. I sit, I ask for whiskey and the incredibly cheap musk reminds me of the night I killed Youki, how much has it been since then? Was it yesterday? Was it a week ago? I don't know, all I know is that I am hungry, but not for food, not entirely._

– _Ranma Saotome, 19 Apr 1898"_ __

 _ **123123123123312333333333**_

 _._

" _I lock the pub. One, two, three._

 _Panic starts._

 _A man begs on his knees, he sweats, he is drunk and he does not understand why am I doing what I am doing. I lean in and then retire, he sobs and things get funny, I stab the wood and then I go for him, four._

 _I laugh, they shriek, it stinks of copper, I hear them struggle, five. One fainted, I revive him with a kick, he thinks he is sharp and handles a gun, he made me angry, Six._

 _Silence._

 _I walk towards the bar. I sit and sigh, I ask the bartender to serve me another whiskey, my head is pounding, what a nuisance, his hands shake too much. He spilled half the glass over my shirt, oh he tripped? Forgiveness? Mercy? I'll show you. Seven._

– _Ranma Saotome, 19 Apr 1898"_ __

 _ **HELP HELP HELP HELP YOUKI**_

 _._

" _What is that? Who is that? Who is watching me go mad? I haven't left the tavern. There is someone in the balcony and he is watching me. He sneaks out of my sight and I shake my head, Jesus, Youki I am going mad without you._

– _Ranma Saotome, 19 Apr 1898"_

 _ **I REMEMBER THINGS**_

 _._

" _I am still thinking of the thing I saw in the balcony. I noticed when he escaped quietly. It doesn't matter, does it? How lucky of him. I could have killed him. I was not going to chase after him because in all honesty, I don't care._

 _I suddenly see a young man reflected in the bar mirror, how did he get inside? I locked the door when I came several hours earlier. I jump to my feet and search the room but he is nowhere to be found._

 _He looked like Youki. But I can't find him. It's not my Youki isn't it? Youki is dead, he can't be alive. It must have been my imagination because definitely Youki's exotic physics are hard to find._

 _In another turn I feel alive, I think I am happier now that before, I killed Youki and I killed 7 pathetic people, I feel at peace. This is funnier than I expected._

– _Ranma Saotome, 19 Apr 1898"_ __

 _ **I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE**_

 _._

" _I step outside the bar, its day already. I start to run and after miles I noticed how fast night fell upon me. A local merchant from the opposite street offers me a smile and a polite greeting which I return without even a slight hesitation. Funny, I wonder if he realizes that he just smiled at a cold-blooded killer?_

– _Ranma Saotome, 20 Apr 1898"_ __

 _ **WHY DON'T YOU SHOWER WITH ME ANYMORE**_

 _._

" _I stink, I am starving, I am tired and my knees are burning. What did I do to deserve this? Oh yes, I killed the love of my life. Not to mention the 7 souls that I ripped open. I think of them as the unlucky 7, not to go contrary to religious beliefs, that number bothers me for unknown reasons. Had it only been a different day, I would have probably and simply not do what I did, but I guess I need to start acting like what I actually am. A cold blooded murderer._

 _And Youki, if you ask me if I enjoyed it, then yes I did. But not as much as killing you._

– _Ranma Saotome, 21 Apr 1898"_ __

 _ **I AM SCARED**_

 _._

" _I am tempted to once again draw my blade and wreak havoc on the town._

 _The only thing that stops me is fact that probably nobody knows I am, well, me. A murderer._

 _In the reflection on the window in front of a local Diner I once again see the young man from the mirror. By God, he looks exactly like Youki. Could it be? Is he fine? Is this a bad dream after all? Will I wake soon and find myself lying by his side? Oh dear God, I have completely lost my mind. The young man just vanished._

– _Ranma Saotome, 23 Apr 1898"_ __

 _ **I AM NOT SCARED YET**_

 _._

" _The urge to leave washes all over me again, I am distressed, the Inn I decided to stay in offers nothing but anguish, what if they arrest me? What if the woman and her child recognize me? What if the man who saluted me, turns me in? He saw me go out of the tavern last night. I am plagued by this thoughts and I decide to leave._

 _I step outside and I wonder how is it night already, I start trotting. An odd force pulls me into a certain direction and the thunders carried a mellow wind tune that reminds me of my departed lover. I am once again face upfront with the house that saw my lover die. Guilt strikes me and I kneel. Weeping. What have I done? If there is someone there that can hear me? Please forgive me, please absolute my sins and let me be with my love. Youki I am sorry, you did nothing to deserve what I did. Please, forgive me._

 _My cries are disrupted by a screeching laugh._

 _I know that man._

 _The man I saw on the balcony, and he is holding a knife. How did he follow me from the balcony to my remote house in the woods? He is holding a knife. I may not understand many things, but I am certain of two things; first, I did not kill Youki. Second, he did._

– _Ranma Saotome, 26 Apr 1898"_ __

 _ **I MISS YOU YOUKI**_

 _._

" _I don't know why he did this. All I know is that he took everything that was dear to me in a blink of an eye, he convinced me I was a killer, I am not, I never meant to hurt Youki and now I know I did not. Why did I think that saying what I said would ease the pain away, why would I think that I could bury my undying love for him the same way I buried his body?_

 _I have nothing else to live for and once he vanishes, I decide once thing, I can't live without Youki, and if he can't come back, I will go to him._

– _Ranma Saotome, 27 Apr 1898"_ __

 _ **YOUKI PLEASE KILL HIM SAVE ME BABY**_

 _._

" _Truth is, I am defeated but resolution is something I never lacked, Youki used to say he admired that from me. I felt the same resolution of when I convinced him to let me kiss him that first time I did. Regardless how wrong it was under society's eyes, we were young and my resolution to taste him led our love to bloom. I was and I am an obdurate man. I decide something and I make it happen. So is my will to leave this world behind._

 _I have done so much wrong._

 _I have failed him. I should have protected what was mine to keep and I also should have murdered Youki's killer with my bare hands. But I am tired, all I want is to see him again, please let this be part of my accomplishments done by resolution; I will see Youki again. I need to see him again._

– _Ranma Saotome, 28 Apr 1898"_

 _ **I WILL NOT LOVE ANYONE LIKE I LOVE YOU I PROMISE YOU I WON'T**_

 _._

Today is October 20th, 1899, my name is Youki and I am 24 years old. If there is any lining hope for me then I will reach out for daylight, even if it's only in words, I will be damned if I don't try. If the only thing ever spoken is the truth then it will gaudily remain between all the gloominess and smolder this solitary darkness has caused, the havoc that has reached us and all the anguish and pain that has landed upon us. One thing is to be said, I am tired of crying.

" _Ranma… baby… wake up please…"_ sometimes my voice is useless, some other days it works and it brings me back the man I love. Sometimes my anguished cries bring him back to my arms, to my bed, to my life. The eyes I so dearly fell in love with, open wide to greet me like if he hadn't been murmuring intelligible words under his breath for the last two hours.

He doesn't let me see what he is doing, what he is writing, what he is drawing or what even happens to him, where does he go every time his mind leaves his body. He just shuts himself in an isolated room and stops functioning for far more than months can go by. It scares me. It saddens me. It angers me.

When he comes back from his world, I always try to mention it, I always think that maybe if I mention it _then I can save him_ , I can make him realize he is handing _his control_ to an utter lunatic. I mention him that more than once, I have seen him speaking to himself, but not speaking in a motivational manner _, no,_ that it looks like is actually **holding a conversation** with someone… or _something._

He always calls for nonsense, he shrugs it off and say I must have been confused and that I did not see what I did see. That I probably mistook the situation and then brushes off the topic as if he did not stop speaking to me for a whole week.

He stopped listening to my cries long ago, I can barely feel him anymore, where is him? Where is the man I decided to give my everything to? _Where is him?_ I still love him, I still want him with my entire heart.

But the madman who occupied his body, I do not love. I hate him. He took from me the man I adored and slowly killed him, he made his way inside the fragile mind of an artist and destroyed him to the very core. He destroyed the only thing I had. The only person I have ever loved.

Can I blame myself? Was there something I could do to stop him from falling to sheer _insanity_? Was it? Was it all his? Can I do something to help him? My head pounds as it screams and the answer is _yes._

It's past midnight, I make sure Ranma is asleep and I sneak in the bordering room, I take his sketchbook in my arms and I climb up the attic, not without closing the doormat first, what I see, **petrifies me**.

All I can say is that Ranma is no longer here, now I know that, my love would have never sketched those perturbing, violent and brutal portrayals of me. He writes a tiny paragraph with an _incorrect date and a completely nonsensical timeline_ and then I see a disturbing sketch, what are those black things, are those words? Those are phrases oh dear lord!? And what does the sketches mean? I need to turn them around, Is that him running errands? Is that him killing me? Burying me? Murdering 7 people and other atrocious statements? No, this, _this is_ _ **not**_ _Ranma_. He did not sketched this. He did not write this.

He would have never, ever become in the dull-eyed man he is now, he loved me, Ranma loved me more than anything and this man? This man that I hate, _hates me back_ , I can _feel_ his detestation through the pages of this damned sketchbook.

If something I am certain of, is that I will not kill the man I love. The man with soft black tresses and warm lips is long gone, the man with husky voice and cobalt vivid eyes left my arms more than a year ago, I would never harm him, I love him, I want him and I miss him deeply. If something my lover taught me, is to have _determination_ ; I will kill this thespian, I will murder the man who took everything from me, from him and **from us.**

.

.

.

OOOOOO

AN/ rest from the fluff a bit, there is a ton coming (fluff) :v but yeah, the major plot was taken from Shawn Milke's booklet The Emptiness, I adore it and though I wish I only made a transcript, I did not, lol I used like 80% of his plot line but changed a few things, also if you read the original story, it is not told this way. (There are no disturbing words in the drawings)

But hell check it out, there is part 2 and 3 of The Emptiness. In the original story, things don't go down this way I mean she kills him but not like this and there wasn't dates and written words, just drawings, and there was a huge fight and much more chapters, (11 to be precise) anyways I always wanted to put out my version of The Emptiness and here it is lol I've seen many version of this story in sooo many fandoms, including Shizaya and happy tree friends ffs, in fact I was introduced to Shizaya because I accidentally clicked on a shizaya fanfic which themed The Emptiness when I was just trying to find "The emptiness" fanfictions, like with the original characters lol.

There are fics in which the author only change the name of the characters and replace them with their own (transcript) and I think its cool, but unfortunately (for the third time) I did not do that, so that's why is slightly different so I wanted to clarify, the writing is mine, no paraphrasing at all lol plot line not mine but I changed some major things. PS: THE ONLY THING I KEPT INTACT FROM THE ORIGINAL STORY IS THIS EXTRACT:

" _Today is April 16th, 1898. I am a sketch artist who lives in a small town called Slough, which is situated nineteen miles west of Charing Cross on the outskirts of Greater London."_

Because it sounds cool. The Emptiness goes to its respective writers which I admire, Shawn Milke and Dennis Lee (these guys sing in a band as well) their original story is so much better/cooler/suspenseful than this, go check it. I am in fact thinking about later just making a transcript and replace names so ya lazy ass can enjoy it lmao

So here. Hope you enjoyed a bit.

Till next time.

Batya000


End file.
